


Death

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Pendragon Drabble Tarot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Assassination, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Death, Defeat, Episode: s02e08 The Sins Of The Father, Episode: s04e03 The Wicked Day, Gen, Honorable Death, Loss of Parent(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Redemption, Swordfighting, Symbolism, Tarot, Victory, change, knighthood, manhood, series may be slow to update, transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King is Dead.  Long live the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

The clang of steel on steel resonates through the close room, echoing another moment. Once again it is the act of instinct, once again to purpose turned.

Arthur lies helpless, defenseless. But not undefended.  Weak or strong he is precious, priceless. He is the one who counts. Uther's life is nothing, weightless in the balance.

Arthur cries when he comes to himself, still weak, overwhelmed by anguish and the special horror of the powerless. The defeated. The bereft.

Uther does not cry. He is not defeated. He has saved the life worth saving. His soul is lighter than a feather.


End file.
